In the manufacture of pharmaceutical formulations, it may be desirable for the drug to be administered using the smallest possible number of tablets. Thus it may be desirable for a patient to take the required dose of a drug in a single tablet rather than in more than one tablet, or in two tablets rather than in more than two tablets. Accordingly, it may be desirable for a pharmaceutical formulation to contain an increased percent loading of the active ingredient. However, it is known that increasing the percent loading of active ingredient may lead to a pharmaceutical formulation which exhibits unsatisfactory and/or variable dissolution or to a formulation which exhibits unsatisfactory and/or variable bioavailability. Such formulations may be unsuitable for use by patients.
Compound I (below) is disclosed in international patent application WO2006/078846.

Compound I is a pro-drug of Compound II (below). Compound II is disclosed in international patent application WO2005/016893.

Hydrolytically stable pharmaceutical formulations of Compound I which include a water sequestering agent and which are prepared by a wet granulation process are disclosed in international patent application WO2009/061909.
Javaid et al (J. Pharm. Sci. 61 (9) 1972 pp 1370-1373) studied the effect of various classes of buffering agents on the dissolution of aspirin from tablet formulations.
Compound I is currently in clinical studies for the treatment of a variety of diseases such as lymphoma, ITP and RA. Dosing is currently done with orally delivered tablets with a tablet strength of 50 mg. These tablets exhibit satisfactory dissolution at low pH. However, these tablets contain a relatively low percent loading (12.5% w/w) of Compound I.
Tablets with a tablet strength of 100 mg contain an increased percent loading of Compound I. However, these tablets may exhibit unsatisfactory and/or variable dissolution at low pH. Furthermore, these tablets may exhibit unsatisfactory and/or variable bioavailability of the active ingredient.
It is desirable, therefore, to produce new pharmaceutical formulations of Compound I which overcome at least in part the above problems.